Last-Minute Christmas
by marissa275
Summary: Due to their recent arguing, Randy and Marissa haven't decorated for Christmas. They have to do it just four days before Christmas. Will the decorating help the couple work things out? (Part of the DoD Series)


**_Dec. 21, 2013 12:30 P. M._**

"Randy, do you really think we'll be able to get this done?" I ask. "We have to head out for Austin tomorrow."

"We're going to get this done." Randy replies. "We'll decorate the whole house and get and wrap presents before Christmas Eve. That way the kids and our guests won't be disappointed."

"I have the kids' presents."

"When did you do that?"

"Last weekend. Got some things on Alanna's list and got Junior a few toys."

"Okay. Good. One less thing to do."

"Yeah. How did we let this happen?"

"We were just fighting so much that we never got around to it."

"I guess you are right. I feel like a pretty shitty mom and wife right now. We should've had this done ages ago."

"You are not a shitty mom and wife. We were just busy."

"Okay…"

Randy kisses my cheek. "We'll be fine. I'm going to go get the Christmas tree."

"Okay."

"Are the kids presents wrapped?"

"No, I'll go…" the baby starts crying. "I guess I'll go take care of the baby."

"Okay. That's fine."

Randy heads to the basement as I head upstairs to see the baby.

* * *

I open the door to the baby's room and pick Junior up. "What's wrong, honey? Are you hungry? No…Your diaper is not full…Maybe you just need to get your pacifier." I give Junior the pacifier and bounce around with him on my hip.

Junior starts giggling. I smile to myself. Randy walks into the room.

"We have a problem." He tells me.

"What is it?" I ask as Junior tries to reach Randy. "Hold the baby."

Randy takes Junior from me. "We're missing at least half of the tree's branches."

"We're going to have to go get another tree…"

"Yeah…"

"Get Junior bundled up. We need to go."

"I can do it alone."

"You aren't picking a Christmas tree by yourself."

"Fine then. Go start the Hummer."

"Okay."

"The keys are in the garage."

"Okay."

I start the Hummer and back out of the garage. Randy heads outside holding Junior. He opens the backdoor and tries to get Junior in the car seat.

"Need help?" I ask.

"No." Randy says. "I got it."

"Okay…"

"Do you need me to drive?"

"No. I got it. If I can wrestle again, I can drive."

Randy rolls his eyes. "You're not going to let me forget about that anytime soon. Are you?"

"You can bet your ass I'm not."

"Watch your language. There's a baby in the vehicle with us."

I smack him. "Randy, you have no room to talk."

He chuckles. "I know."

I pull out of the driveway. "Yet you don't change anything about it."

"Rissa, neither do you."

"Shut up."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so."

I feel his hand run across my lap. "Whatever. You look pretty. Is that a new coat?"

I chuckle. "Are you trying flirting with me? To make me less annoyed?"

"Maybe…"

"Randal Keith Orton, I can't believe you-"

"Looks like we're at Walmart."

I pull into Walmart's parking lot. "Yes we are, but I can't believe you tried flirting with me to make me less annoyed."

"Believe it, babe." Randy says as I park the Hummer.

"You idiot."

"How about kissing? Does that work?"

"Randy-"

"Rissa, I love you." He kisses me.

"I love you too." I say between kisses. "But Christmas tree."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

I finish wrapping presents as Randy finishes putting up the tree.

He smiles at me. "You wanna help decorate the tree?"

"Yeah. I'll go downstairs with you to find the tree decorations." I reply.

Randy and I head downstairs. I walk past the safe to see the two boxes of Christmas tree decorations. I turn around to see Randy with some mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas." He says with a wink.

"It's still four days away." I say.

"Who cares? You have to kiss me."

I kiss him. "Merry Christmas."

Randy smiles and grabs a box of Christmas decorations. I grab the other, and we head upstairs.

We put the garland on and start hanging ornaments.

"Randy," I say. "I think we got this covered."

Randy smiles. "Me too."

I hang the last ornament. "Who's putting the star on?"

"You do it."

"I might be a little short."

Randy bends down. "Get on my back."

I do that. Randy stands up so I can reach the top of the tree.

"We're good." I say.

I put it on the tree. Randy lets me down. I grab Randy and kiss him.

Randy's hand roams down to my butt. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Want some?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Randy brings me my hot chocolate.

I grab it from him. "Thank you."

Randy sits down next to me. "No problem."

I cuddle into him. "I wish we didn't argue so much."

Randy wraps his arm around me. "Me too. Really it's my fault. I should've told you about my plans to cash in Money in the Bank and joining up with Paul and Stephanie."

"It's my fault too. I should've told you about my job as Raw General Manager and when I returned to competing in the ring when I faced Brie Bella a few months ago. I'm sorry."

He kisses my cheek. "Me too, Rissa. Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _Dec. 25, 2013 7:15 A. M._**

"These cookies are amazing." Chelle says.

"Thanks." I say.

"It's nice to see you two getting along." John says to me and Randy.

"Thank you." I bounce Junior on my lap. "We're trying."

I smile as I watch a few of the others open presents. Randy plays with my hand.

"I got you a present." He says.

"What is it?"

"Let me go get it. You might want to hand the baby to someone else."

Randy leaves the room. I hand the baby to Eve. Randy returns with a small box. He moves behind me and moves my hair. I smile as I feel a chain placed around my neck. It's a small gold necklace with Randy's logo.

"It's real gold." Randy whispers.

"Oh, babe. It's beautiful." I say. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
